


Muscle

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [135]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: People think Kylo is just hired muscle. Hux disagrees.





	

“The look on that snivelling moron’s face when you opened your mouth…” Hux sits, playing with Kylo’s hair, as he leans his head on the Emperor’s knee. “I thought he was going to wet himself.”  


“If he hadn’t just emptied his bladder, he might have,” Kylo says.  


“I don’t know if I should be more insulted that they think it of you, or that they think I’d have a partner who was just a strong right hook, Force-speaking…”  


“Well, it is what I am: I’m your Enforcer, after all.” He looks up, disaffected by the issue. “So?”  


“Kylo… you’re strong with the Force, but you’re also my cultural adviser to other races, and a political power in your own right.”  


He tosses the hand off his head, and shrugs. “I kill people or threaten them.”

“Kylo…”  


“It’s alright. I don’t want your job.”  


“You don’t _need_ it, because we rule _together_.”  


“You rule, I stab.”  


Hux sits himself more upright. This is not what he meant, not at all. “Kylo… just because we… just because of our bedroom arrangements, you _do_ realise I don’t think of you as lesser in any way, don’t you?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I mean: I’m happy. Why does it matter?”  


“Because. Because… Kylo, you’re not here because you can smack people with your mind. You’re here because I love you.”  


“I know that.”  


“And you’re… you’re politically savvy. And… Kylo…”  


“I’m not sure why this is a problem?”  


“Because you’re an incredibly gifted, thoughtful, savvy person and I really don’t like people thinking less of you than you are. You _are_ my equal. And your submission is a _gift_. It’s a _gift_ , Kylo.”  


“Well. I’m glad you think it,” Kylo says, and puts his head back down again. “Because I’d only submit to you.”  


He sighs, and scrunches his hair again. “I mean it. You are more impressive than anyone I ever met. That’s why you’re my husband, because you’re _incredible_. And I adore you.”

Kylo hides his smile, but Hux feels it. “Thank you.” 

“You’re the most amazing person in the whole galaxy,” Hux says. “And I’ll remind you of it. My beautiful Prince.”   



End file.
